Final Distance
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan. Namun rohnya masih gentayangan di dunia. Apa yang menyebabkan jiwanya belum meninggalkan dunia ini? / Oneshoot SasuSaku Angst. Enjoy.. RnR please!


**Final Distance**

**.**

Inspired of** Final Distance **by** Utada Hikaru**

**.**

_Suasana salah satu ruang di rumah sakit itu sangat sunyi. Padahal ada 5 orang yang menghuni ruangan itu. Ruang rawat inap pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha._

_"Setidaknya kau masih bisa menggunakan kakimu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku sarankan agar kau berhenti bermain basket atau kau ingin kakimu lumpuh selamanya," ucap wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang. Dia adalah dokter di rumah sakit itu, Tsunade. Kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya memang sangat menyakitkan._

_Sang pasien hanya bisa merenungi nasibnya. Kini impiannya sudah musnah. Tidak ada lagi pangkat kapten basket yang terkenal itu. Tidak ada lagi cita-citanya menjadi seorang pemain basket internasional._

_"Sasuke?" suara lembut ibunya tak ia hiraukan._

_"Sasuke!"_

_Kini suara berat kakaknya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah yang kini menatapnya._

_Ia tersenyum._

_"Ah, setidaknya aku masih bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak masalah bagiku!" ucapnya. Tentu saja senyumannya tadi hanyalah senyum palsu seorang Uchiha bungsu itu._

_Semua orang di ruangan itu tahu jika Sasuke hanya terpaksa tersenyum. Seakan tidak ada masalah besar._

_Sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada putra bungsunya itu. Kemudian sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Namun sebelum itu dia tersenyum dan menyemangati adiknya itu._

_"Ini semua hanya mimpi kan?" batinnya terus memberontak._

_**.**_

_"Awas!"_

_Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh yang sudah lemah itu. Tubuhnya sudah tergolek lemas di sisi jalan. Sudah dipastikan dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

_"Sa..sasu..ke?"_

_Langkah demi langkah gadis itu mencoba mendekati tubuh itu. Namun kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah. Sementara orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya sudah lebih dulu menghampiri tubuh itu._

_"Cepat! Tolong pemuda ini!" ucap seoranga laki-laki paruh baya yang ingin menolong tubuh itu._

_"Sa..sasuke!"_

_Kini dia berteriak. Berlari menuju sosok itu._

_"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"_

_"Tadi ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyebrang, namun dari arah sana ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Pemuda ini kemudian berlari menyelamatkan anak itu. Namun kakinya tersandung, sehingga ia tertabrak."_

_"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!"_

_"Hubungi keluarganya!"_

_Siang itu, roh seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berpisah dengan jasadnya. Kini tiada lagi penderitaan duniawi yang ia rasakan. Kini dia akan berada di dunia yang lain._

_Wajahnya kini dapat tersenyum kembali. Di hari kematiannya._

**.**

"Kapan gipsum di kakimu itu akan di lepas, Sasuke?"

Aku masih menatap sahabatku yang hanya termenung sendiri. Sejak kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke berubah. Dia berubah menjadi pendiam. Jarang sekali ia keluar dari kelas jika saat istirahat. Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menyaksikan pertandingan basket dimana pun.

"Sasuke?" aku menegurnya.

"Oh, ada apa, Sakura?"

Aku kesal padanya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, lagi-lagi aku di acuhkan olehnya.

"Kapan gipsum di kakimu akan di lepas, Sasuke?" ucapku lagi.

"Rencananya nanti sore. Sepulang sekolah. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengajakku. Aku hanya menggeleng pertanda menolak ajakannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai sosoknya. Aku selalu mengaguminya, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Walau aku tahu saat itu kami masih sangat belia untuk mengenal cinta. Sayangnya aku selalu melihat punggungnya. Dan kini aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku sudah mendapatkan sayangnya, kasihnya, cintanya. Namun sebagai seorang sahabat.

Ya, kami adalah sahabat.

_Walaupun aku takut tentang perasaan itu, aku tidak bisa bertanya.._

"Sayang sekali.." ucapnya sedikit kecewa. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tapi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah saja ya," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kami kembali diam. Tenggelam dalam sunyi kelas ini. Sasuke kembali sibuk termenung, sedangkan aku memperhatikannya.

"Jadi.." aku menggantung ucapanku. Menunggu Sasuke menatapku balik.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa berlari dan melompat lagi, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Walau dia mencoba untuk menahannya, namun aku masih bisa melihat jika tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untukku.

.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, namun aku takkan bisa.._

_Takdir memisahkan kita.._

_Sekali lagi.._

_Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi jarak antara kita.._

.

Aku hanya sebentar datang ke rumah duka. Ya, ke rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto-_san_ terus menangisi kepergian putra tersayangnya, Fugaku-_san_ dan Itachi-_san_ hanya diam menatap foto Sasuke yang dikelilingi oleh bunga mawar putih. Banyak pelayat baik dari keluarga Uchiha atau yang lainnya datang melayat.

"Mikoto-_san_?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Mikoto-_san_ yang sangat terpuruk. Aku juga merasakan apa yang beliau rasakan. Kehilangan seorang sahabat, apalagi seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi memang sungguh menyakitkan. Sempat aku berpikir tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup jika orang yang kucintai sudah pergi. Kami tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Mikoto-_san_ melihat kearahku. Bulir-bulir air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Aku sudah menganggap Mikoto-_san_ sebagai ibuku sendiri. Beliau pun juga menganggapku sebagai putrinya. Beliau memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah karena air matanya.

"Sakura.."

Aku tidak mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Aku memeluknya erat, mencoba menghiburnya.

.

_Dapatkah sebuah kata menyakiti sebanyak ini?_

_Mengajariku kesepian, lalu kembali padaku.._

Hari ini terasa sepi tidak ada Sasuke. Rasanya sangat hampa.

Aku ingin mendengar suara Sasuke lagi, walau hanya sekali dan terakhir dalam hidupku.

"Sakura.."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat familiar dan yang kuimpikan.

Sasuke.

Atau ini hanya halusinasiku karena terlalu banyak berkhayal bertemu Sasuke.

"Sakura!" suara itu semakin jelas dan kuat.

Aku berbalik dan melihat sekitar. Mungkin saja ada orang yang memanggilku. Namun, mengapa suaranya persis seperti suara Sasuke? Atau itu memang suara Sasuke?

"Huh!" gumamku malas.

"Sakura!" suara itu membuatku merinding. Tengkukku terasa dingin. Aku berbalik dan mencari 'orang usil' itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang kukenal.

"Sakura, diatas!" ucap suara itu.

Aku segera mengadah keatas. Awalnya aku hanya melihat awan-awan lembut berjalan pelan. Namun, perlahan-lahan muncul bayangan Sasuke.

Sasuke?

Sosok itu melayang-layang diudara. Transparan. Dia memakai seragam sekolah kami. Dia.. Sasuke.

"Hai, Sakura!"

Aku masih terpaku saat dia mengucapkan namaku. Rasanya tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan. Jantungku terus berdetak tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku.

Sosok itu masih menatapku.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku, Sakura? Aku Sasuke!"

Mulutku terasa sulit untuk berkata-kata. "Sa..sasuke? Ada apa denganmu?" ucapku terbata-bata.

Sasuke melayang turun. Kini dia tampak tegak berdiri sejajar denganku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Andai saja ada sesuatu yang menjelaskannya padaku," ucapnya ringan.

Sasuke tampak lebih bahagia.

Rasanya aku demam.

.

Sore ini aku dan Sasuke menonton latihan klub basket. Namun orang-orang hanya dapat melihatku sendiri.

Aku masih berpikir, apakah ini kenyataan?

"Kupikir…" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Dia tampak antusias saat menonton latihan klub basketnya. "Jika aku bisa berlari dan melompat sampai batas kemampuanku, mungkin aku akan bias terbang!" khayalnya.

Aku menatap _onyx_-nya walau dia tidak menatapku. Aku selalu kagum pada Sasuke. Dia kelihatan selalu dengan perasaan senang saat berlari dan melompat. Melihatnya…

"Iya. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu kemari. Jadi aku sering melihatmu berlatih. Makanya…"

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, rasanya aku gugup saat menatapnya. "Ulurkan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan tanda tanya besar di hatiku, aku menuruti perintahnya. Tangan kami saling terpaut. Namun tidak menyatu. Kami tidak dapat merasakan tangan kami berpaut.

"Ah! Ternyata memang tidak bisa!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lepas. "Padahal kupikir, aku bisa membawamu terbang bersamaku," ucap Sasuke lagi. Dia kembali melayang-layang.

Sementara itu aku hanya menatapnya diam. Rasanya ada yang sakit dalam hatiku. Benar-benar sakit.

.

Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"Sakura, kau mematikan lampu kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Iya."

"Kan gelap! Apa kau tidak takut? Hantu juga takut, lho!"

"Akan kunyalakan lagi!"

Sejak Sasuke menjadi 'hantu', dia tampak bahagia. Jadi banyak bicara. Sedangkan aku yang biasanya cerewet, jadi pendiam.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu ya?" tanyaku iseng.

Tidak ada satupun, bahkan keluarganya juga, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke melayang diatasku. Posisi kami saling berhadapan. Aku yang berbaring diatas ranjangku, sedangkan Sasuke melayang diatasnya. Jarak antara kami sudah sangat dekat.

"Itu karena, aku mati karena salahmu."

Ucapan Sasuke sungguh mengena di hatiku. Jantung ini rasanya terus berdetak dengan hebat. Aku membunuh Sasuke?

"Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa. Dia melayang-layang mengelilingi kamarku.

Rasanya aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.

.

_Kau takkan bisa menghentikan waktu.._

_Namun, tetaplah berusaha.._

_Aku tidak bisa berjanji, namun percayalah.._

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahan melihat keluargaku menangisiku. Padahal aku mati karena berbuat kebaikan!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku memilih berpaling dari wajahnya.

"Hei, Sakura…"

Sasuke melayang. Kini dia berbaring tepat dihadapanku. Lagi, jarak antara kami sudah sangat dekat. Dia tersenyum. Manis.

"Kau jangan gugup hanya karena ini!" ucapnya.

Membuatku resah..

_._

_Kita tidak bisa menolak kenyataan ini jika kita tetap mempertahankan semua ini.._

_Jika kau tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama, katakan padaku.._

_Walaupun kau hanya melihat sedikit bayangan kesempatan.._

_Tidak apa-apa jika mencoba dengan perayaan besar.._

Sempat terpikir olehku, apa dia datang kembali untuk menemuiku?

Di tengah temaramnya cahaya lampu, sosok Sasuke terlihat jelas terpantul dimataku. Padahal aku senang…

Tapi keresahan ini membuatku ingin menangis.

.

40 hari yang kuhabiskan bersamanya, seandainya kami bisa terus bersama seperti ini.

"Hari ini Sasuke tidak muncul…" gumamku.

Pasti karena hari ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Dia pergi untuk menemui keluarganya. Kalau begini…

"Ah! Festival olahraga tahun ini adalah kegagalan kita!" ucap seorang siswa laki-laki di belakangku. Dia adalah anggota klub basket bersama Sasuke juga.

"Seandainya Sasuke ada…"

"Kita kan sekolah negeri. Lagi pula, kita tidak mungkin menang bersaing melawan sekolah swasta."

"Yeah, pelatih dan kita semua sudah menyerah. Hanya Sasuke yang masih mati-matian berusaha."

"Terus terang, sikapnya yang keras kepala itu merepotkan kita semua."

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hei, itu sama saja dengan melancangi orang yang sudah tidak ada."

"Dia sering sok menyuruh para senior untuk latihan. Berisik sekali!"

Apa maksudnya? Seenaknya saja! Jangan berceloteh seenaknya sendiri!

"Yeah, bagaimana pun juga, dia sudah tidak bisa berlari dan melompat lagi! Karena kakinya sudah benar-benar rusak!"

Percakapan dua orang tadi..

'_Kau tidak bisa berlari dan melompat lagi, Sasuke?__'_

Kalimat itu pernah aku ucapkan. Dengan perasaan seperti apa Sasuke mendengar kata-kataku saat itu?

Aku hanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang melayang-layang, yang entah mengapa hanya terlihat olehku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

'_Aku mati karena salahmu'_

.

Cuaca panas membuatku sangat lemas. Aku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi.

"Sakura! Awas!"

Sasuke menyelamatku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan melayang-layang seperti Sasuke.

Mobil yang hampir menabrakku sudah melaju kencang.

"Hei, jangan melamun sambil berjalan di tengah jalan!" ucap Sasuke khawatir. Aku masih tak sanggup menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak ada di sekolah, jadi aku sibuk mencarimu! Kupikir kau benar-benar akan tertabrak!" Sasuke sedikit mengomeliku.

_Yeah,_ wajar.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke terdiam.

"…aku yang membunuhmu! Walaupun aku tidak tahu permasalahannya, tapi aku sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif seperti itu. Aku sudah menyakitimu! Makanya.."

"Bukan."

Air mataku sudah terlanjur mengalir saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Karena latihan yang berlebihan, akhirnya kakiku sakit. Waktu mengetahui aku takkan bisa berlari lagi, orang-orang di sekelilingku mengatakan, 'tidak apa-apa, kau masih bisa berjalan'. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau bilang begitu. Padahal sama seperti anak-anak sekelas, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku."

Sasuke kembali melayang-layang. "Aku sempat marah karena merasa kau sudah berbicara seenakmu sendiri. Tapi kata-katamu itu tidak bisa lepas dari kepalaku. Lalu, kakiku berlari…" Sasuke terdiam. "Kakiku bisa berlari. Setelah mati pun, ada satu hal yang membuatku senang. Karena aku bisa berlari sekuat tenagaku!"

Bayangan Sasuke berlari menjauh dengan cepat. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Rasa ini sangat menyiksaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu gaya berlariku ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakiku terasa tak kuat menopang tubuhku ini, sehingga aku bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Sasuke!"

Aku dapat merasakan Sasuke mendekat kearahku.

"Jangan pergi… dari sisiku!" Air mataku sudah tak sanggup kutahan lagi. Air mata ini terus mengalir, membuat rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura!"

Aku sudah tahu kenyataannya. Aku sudah tahu jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu, Sakura!"

Sasuke…

Untuk yang terakhir kali, aku melihat Sasuke sangat bahagia. Dia menangis bahagia.

Di hari ke 40, dia pergi ke langit.

Lalu aku… kembali memijak bumi…

Dan berlari…

.

_Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang.._

_Percayalah kita selalu bersama walau melalui jarak.._

_Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang.._

_Hapus air matamu, dan kita selalu bersama walau melalui jarak.._

_Sekarang adalah saatnya kita dapat memulainya kembali.._

_Karena aku tidak ingin sendiri.._

_Suatu hari walaupun jarak semakin memelukku.._

_Tapi akan segera aku manfaatkan.._

_Karena, aku ingin bersamamu.._

.

_Di hari ke 40, aku akan menghilang._

_Aku masih ingat malam itu. Suara kembang api menggetarkan langit malam._

_Malam tanabata._

_"Hei, Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa dengan kembang api kecil ini? Masih banyak kembang api yang lain disana."_

_Sakura menyalakan sebatang kembang api tangkai dibawah. Sedangkan aku senang melayang-layang diudara. Rasanya sangat ringan. Namun hati ini terasa berat._

_"Sakura, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?"_

_Sakura menatapku heran. Namun aku mencoba setenang mungkin dihadapannya._

_"Iya," jawab Sakura._

_"Aku sejak SD sampai SMA, hanya berkonsentrasi pada klub basket. Jadi aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Tepatnya, aku belum pernah merasa suka pada seorang gadis."_

_"Itu karena kau menyukai lari, sampai tidak punya waktu. Mungkin memang begitu," ucap Sakura menanggapi pengakuanku._

_Sakura tampak tersipu._

_"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir. Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya.." Aku menggantung ucapanku. Aku melayang, lalu duduk disamping Sakura. Kami saling berpandangan. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan saat di dekatnya._

_"Tapi, ternyata, di luar sepengetahuanku, sepertinya aku sudah merasakan suka pada seseorang.."_

_Di hari ke 40 saat aku menghilang.._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengenal cinta._

_Saat kami sudah di batas akhir jarak kami._

**.**

**おわり**

**.**


End file.
